Actions of Greenleaf
by Kiss of Allure
Summary: A stranger from Earth gets lost in Middle earth and encounters the infamous elf prince. What I think Legolas hides under that quiet exterior. One-shot, complete, revised.


Actions of Greenleaf

**By: **Kiss of Allure  
**Rated:** M for sexual themes  
**Summary:** A stranger from Earth gets lost in Middle earth and encounters the infamous elf prince. What I think Legolas hides under that quiet exterior.  
**Progress:** Complete, Oneshot  
**Word Count (Story only):** 1791  
**Original Publish:** N/A  
**First Revision:** 03/04  
**Second Revision:** 10/08

Attempting to write in a third person limited with minor variations to the secondary character. If anyone could help me straighten out my point of view style it would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

It was a cool spring morning when the world was starting to bloom. Taking leave of my beautiful city of Rivendell Legolas chose to spend some time alone. Far from home on at a diplomat's whim, Legolas was feeling homesick and very bored. Rivendell was beautiful, but also very boring. In the Mirkwood forest there was always something going on whether it was a spider raid, protecting the eastern borders from the orcs in the mountains, or celebrating in the most exuberant of festivals that littered the elven calendar. At home the elves worked hard and played hard

In Rivendell there was relative peace with hobbits and a few human settlements for neighbours. Their celebrations were fewer and more reserved than home. He craved for battle, for victory, for the celebration, and for the maidens.

Here one of the diplomats was attempting to pair him off with the infamous Evenstar, Arwen once again. These negotiations had been going on for a few centuries. His father and Lord Elrond were very insistent upon the matter. The high ranking marriage would bridge better trades between the two communities, something Mirkwood was fearful to admit but desperately needed. As for Elrond he would gain something different.

The young ranger human ward the elves had taken in earlier was starting to mature after a few decades and capture the attention of his daughter. Because of her mixed heritage, he was afraid she would fall in love with him and choose to spend the remainder of her life as a human, rather than an elf. If she married Legolas she would be obligated through her duties to remain an elf to eventually pass beyond the grey veil when it was her time.

Hearing a rather noisy human in the trees ahead, he moved forward to investigate. No humans should have been capable of passing the border patrol. It appeared to be a loud, young human maiden stumbling about. Before he could even lay his eyes upon her, he felt his heart racing. She would be easy prey, but still prey none-the-less. Memories of home flooded his mind like water breaking through a damn and, Using his natural grace bestowed his people, the elf prince approached without sound.

The woman was singing pleasantly dancing through the forest. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was in a strange forest that she couldn't recognise. Her burgundy hair flowed behind her elegantly, her eyes shining in hazel brilliance; she was tall, pale and had curves in all the right places. In short, she was the epitome of a Mary-sue in appearance. Thus, from this conclusion one could assume that her life was going perfectly, as it does for most Mary-sues. Until the moment she entered the misty woods earlier that day.

She had just moved to a new city, reluctantly. At her old home, she was the life of the party among her friends. She graduated with honours, and received full scholarships for her first choice university. Through the transition however she had made new, just as wonderful friends and was doing well in her classes. Even her name, Siobhan, was unique and exotic.

But as was hinted earlier she was no longer home. In fact she had stepped through a porthole, wormhole, rift in space, ect., to Middle Earth. Her mind was starting to take in this information as the sounds of the cars, planes, and general roar of the city had disappeared. It was so eerily silent among the tall pines that she could hear the birds and a ringing in her ears from the silence. Within seconds her brisk walk had been reduced to slow, careful trodding. A chill traveled down her spine and a sense of being watched washed over. Turning on the spot, she attempted to find the watcher.

Legolas was an elf, after all. His presence was so easy to hide from a human it was laughable. But the desire to remain hidden was lacking. Instead, he felt a different sort of desire. Compared to an elf, she was decent looking; she lacked the grace, glow, and special way of moving that elevated an elf above a human. Though this woman was a little rougher around the edges when judged against the evenstar, it attracted him to her. Stepping forward he revealed himself to her.

It was a few seconds before she noticed him. When she did, she gasped and held a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm it. He allowed her to judge him and take him in. At first he could sense the fear, the uncertainty in her. Bearing no weapons, he took a cautionary step towards her. Her body moved defensively, albeit poorly. Rocking back on the balls of his feet, he raised his hands peacefully. The action seemed to calm her. Knowing a smattering of the human tongue, he greeted her.

The red haired beauty looked confused. Had she been from Middle Earth, the prospect of meeting an elf would have thrilled and scared her; being from Earth she was simply scared. "Who are you?" She asked nervously. A strange, handsome man appeared out of a strange forest seemed helpful, but at the same time suspicious. Something about him was off. What exactly that discord she could only guess. Her mind guessed the worst and she retreated even further from him.

He spoke soothing words in his own tongue, trailing off. Lazily he reached out to caress her hand. Yes, he wanted her. It was painfully obvious to him that she was a mortal, but no one would find them here in the deep of the woods. He doubted that anyone would be in their general proximity for the moment. He would have his way with her and deposit her outside of the woods to scamper back to whatever group of humans she belonged to. As he reached out his smooth, warm hand she pulled away.

"Stay away," Siobhan told him, futilely attempting to sound frightening. Words were useless between them because of the language barrier. "Stay away," she repeated, gaining a little confidence. "I know Karate!" The stranger gave her a strange, calculating look before laughing.

Legolas saw the burning, fighting spirit within her. He felt his desire for her grow. This frail little human looked like she wanted to take on a fully trained, armed elf while unarmed on her own. That alone made her worthy prey. With a smirk, he allowed his desire become blatantly obvious to her. It pleased him to no end that she understood and recognised this look.

"Stay away or I'll hurt you!" Despite her minor training in self defence, the intimidation of Legolas made her weak at the knees. She suddenly found herself as frightened as a little girl and just as useful. The adrenaline that had been flooding into her body put her on edge. The moment he moved again in the slightest she bolted like a dear.

'So the chase begins,' he thought. Legolas could feel the need growing within him and proceeded to give chase. He lagged behind, letting her dangle on the hopes of freedom.

"Please, somebody! Help me!" She called out, trying to alert any of her own people. Of course, it was a vain attempt because if any other humans were in the area they wouldn't understand her. The elves didn't know this; Legolas didn't know this, but didn't care.

In her haste to escape she tripped over a root. The unfamiliar natural setting had thrown her off balance while it only put the forest prince in his element. Dashing forward with ease his arms snaked around her body to prevent her from falling and pinning her arms to her side at the same time.

"No one will hear you now. You are at my mercy, limraer," he whispered huskily into her ear. His face buried into her hair and he took in the deep scent of rain; quite different from most humans. She struggled valiantly against him and trying to loosen his grip enough to manoeuvring room. Years of training had made him strong even among his people. "Stop," he ordered. "Your fighting only increases my desire for you." Somehow his message made it through the language barrier. Her squirming ceased, but her body remained tensed.

Legolas took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ah, such beauty. Pity that it is wasted on a mortal such as yourself." He released his grip ever so slightly and let his hands roam seductively down her curves." Her harsh breathing continues, becoming less from physical exertion to physical desire. Legolas let her go believing that she would not fight back further; a mistake on his part. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Siobhan effectively elbowed him in the stomach. The hard impact from the sharp point was enough to disable the elf with his guard down. His breath was released in a harsh gasp and his prize slipped away from his grasp back towards the outskirts of the forest.

With a growl he noted that she was rather quick on her feet, for a human. Of course it didn't matter because as an elf his natural abilities far surpassed the peak of hers. But in his idle thought she was running too far away from him. Giving chase he increased his speed to catch her, and was halted by the sound of an arrow being loosed from a bow. His head whipped around to find the source, but he was too late. The arrow had found its mark effectively and Siobhan had been shot down from the ground by one of the foot patrols. Already the prince could see the other elf jumping down from the tree. Apparently one of them had hear the yelling and had come to investigate and 'assist' the prince. He gave the soldier a foul look, having lost his current amusement and potential release.

The woman stumbled and made a few laboured breaths before the gurglings. The arrow had pierced the lung just below the heart and the blood was pooling into the normally cleared sac. She fell to the ground with a dull thud and the dust curled around her form. Thick red blood blossomed out of her chest and created a puddle around her, as if lamenting the loss of its host.

Legolas stood over her and watched for a few moments as the blood spread. "Such a pity," he said nonchalantly. Then he left her, not even bothering to give her a proper burial. Over time animals and insects would ravage the once beautiful flesh. Just as his father would say, 'Humans are pitiful creatures that do not deserve our respect.'

He gave her none.


End file.
